The invention relates to structures particularly adapted for use by cosmetologists, and a method of practicing cosmetology, that makes many cosmetology functions much more simple and efficient,and eliminates the need for customer assistance. Conventionally, customers assist the cosmetologist treating their hair by handing the cosmetologist end-wrap papers, rollers, or the like. Such procedures are less efficient and professional than desired. There have been proposals for mounting end-wrap papers in wrist holders (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,347,823 and 4,185,753) and for mounting hair rollers in readily accessible dispensers (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,417), however, such proposals have not been entirely successfuly.
Prior proposals for wrist-mounted end-wrap paper dispensers have necessitated the filling of dispensers with end-wrap papers, requiring some disassembly of the container, spring compression, or the like to effect replacement. Such a procedure is inconvenient when a cosmetologist has a busy schedule, and especially when the container runs out of end-wrap papers during a permanent-wave treatment. Prior art proposals for mounting hair rollers and dispensers readily accessible to the cosmetologist also have been somewhat deficient. Such dispensers have conventionally not been suitable for use with conventional hair-styling rods. (The term "rods" as used in the present specification and claims refers to a conventional hair-styling rod have an elongated neck with a head formed at least at one end thereof and with an elastic band extending from a portion of the rod opposite the head to a plug which is inserted in the rod head). The rod bands often get tangled, and the rods are difficult to remove one at a time during an actual permanent-wave treatment. Hair rolling dispensing has often been provided utilizing complicated spring-loading mechanisms which are unnecessarily expensive and bulky.
According to the present invention, structures and a method are provided that solve essentially all of the problems associated with prior art proposals for supporting end-wrap papers and hair rollers or the like. According to the present invention, a holder for end-wrap papers is provided that has no moving parts. End-wrap papers are mounted in a disposal container in a self-feeding manner and are merely inserted into or withdrawn from the holder as necessary to replenish the supply of end-wrap papers. The simplicity of construction reduces the cost of production of the holder and allows the holder to be readily refilled even during an actual permanent-wave treatment without customer assistance and without the necessity of the cosmetologist leaving the customer.
Also according to the present invention a support structure and dispensers associated therewith are provided for conveniently mounting rods and hair rollers so that they may be removed one-at-a-time for use by the cosmetologist without customer assistance and without interruption of the hair treating functions. The rods are removed without entanglement of the bands, and the rollers are dispensed without spring-loading mechanisms, or the like. In general, a simple, readily utilizable arrangement is provided.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide structures and a method which facilitate the dispensing of end-wrap papers, rods, hair rollers, and the like for a cosmetologist without customer assistance or interruption of hair-treatments, and in a simple and inexpensive manner. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.